Olympians
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Summary: Au- Olympics are on and Blaine is out to win more than just gold. Athlete! Kurt, Athlete! Blaine. One-shot! rated T for safety :


**In honour of the Olypmics I had to do a Klaine one-shot with our boys as Olympic athletes :) That and I saw a thing on tumblr and couldn't resist this little gem so I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes :) **

_Au- Olympics are on and Blaine is out to win more than just gold. Athlete! Kurt, Athlete! Blaine._

* * *

**Olympians **

Kurt sat on the edge of the seat, his knuckles gripping his seat tightly. The stadium was packed with people from all over the world, gathered in London to watch the Olympics. Kurt bit his lip, watching as his best friend and crush Blaine Anderson box against a much larger man. The two were battling it out for gold and silver and Blaine was leading so far.

Kurt watched as Blaine delivered swift punch after swift punch, sweat pouring off his body, his muscle glistening in under the lights and camera flashes. The air was filled cheers as the two competitors danced around the ring. Blaine's opponent was tiring and was swaying. Blaine noticed this and with quickly and precision moves he knocked his opponent down. The air was still and then the cheers irrupted, the air vibrating with screams of joy.

Blaine rose his hands above his head and punched the air and Kurt let out a sigh of relief before joining in on the cheering. The referee declared Blaine the winner and the crowd went wild. Kurt watched fondly as Blaine helped his opponent up and the shook hands, smiling at each other.

Kurt was relieved that Blaine had made it out of the fight unharmed and was more than ecstatic that his best friend had won a gold medal.

* * *

Blaine stood under the spray of water, washing the fight and sweat off his body. He was exhausted but so happy and proud of himself. He heard a noise and turned to look over his shoulder. His eyes winded with surprise as he saw Kurt standing there, a small blush on his cheek.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, swallowing thickly and making sure that he wasn't exposing himself to Kurt.

"Sorry, I just – I don't have much time," Kurt explained, stumbling over his words. "Coach Sylvester with skin me alive when she finds out I was here but I wasn't not going to watch your fight."

"You came?" Blaine asked, jaw dropping. "But what about your last practice?"

Kurt shrugged and blushed. "It was worth it to watch you win. I'm so proud of you Blaine."

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine said with awe, in disbelief that Kurt would miss his last practice for his gymnastics that was the next day. Blaine had met Sue Sylvester and she scared him. She trained Kurt hard and he was a favourite to win gold.

"I should get going," Kurt bit his lip, clearly not wanting to leave.

"Wait," Blaine said, switching off the water and wrapping a towel firmly around his waist. Kurt eyes widened when Blaine stepped out and he couldn't stop his eyes travelling the length of his body. Blaine shivered under his gaze. They had been friends for years but lately Blaine had developed deeper feelings for Kurt, unaware that Kurt had wanted to pursue a romantic relationship for some time now. Kurt licked his lips and Blaine nearly groaned allowed.

"I know I won't get to see you again until after your events," Blaine said, his voice quite and husky. "So I want to wish you good luck, not that you need it."

Kurt smiled and then gasped when Blaine pulled him into a hug. Kurt swallowed dryly and gently laid his palms flat on Blaine's bare skin, feeling the heat underneath them.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt whispered and Blaine pulled away, not wanting to soak Kurt.

"Sorry for getting you wet," Blaine said sheepishly and Kurt shrugged, a blush gracing his cheeks.

"It's fine," he squeaked and then cleared his throat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck," Blaine beamed as Kurt backed away. Kurt nodded and fled, Blaine chuckling after him. Blaine, alone again, began to towel himself off, his thoughts drifting to a plan. He had won a gold medal, he could do anything now. It was about time he told Kurt how he felt and as soon as Kurt was finished with his gymnastics, he was going to tell him how he felt and just hoped that Kurt felt the same.

* * *

Sue had not been impressed that Kurt had gone to watch Blaine box instead of doing last minute preparation but there wasn't much she could do about it now. Kurt adjusted his uniform, shaking his arms to loosen the tension that was in his body. He was more than prepared but he still felt nervous performing for such a large crowd.

Sue was the world's greatest coach and Kurt was lucky that she had decided to train Kurt. He was starting on the vault and his turn was approaching. Sue had given him some last words and Kurt drank them in. To calm himself, he pictured Blaine's smiling face and felt himself relax. He ducked his head to hide the smile and quickly schooled his features.

His name was called and Sue squeezed his shoulder in silent encouragement. He could do this. He took his place, taking a deep, calming breath and positioned himself. Then he ran. He picked up speed easily and flew down the runway. He leapt gracefully as he reached the springboard and he flew up, hands touching the vault before his flipped and twisted himself in the air. He came down, feet planting on the ground firmly and steadily. A perfect landing and he straightened, raising one arm to salute to the judges and smiled at the crowd.

* * *

Blaine watched in the crowd proudly as Kurt dominated his events, taking each new event in his stride. His last was the rings and Blaine had to stop himself drooling as he had a perfect few of his arm muscles and lean body. He was gorgeous and graceful with his movements and Blaine knew that he had it in the bag.

He cheered for him every time, clapping loudly and watched Kurt's eyes light up every time he did well and a small smile grace his feature. Blaine was so proud of him and loved watching Kurt practice and competing. He had been to every competition that Kurt had been in as Kurt had been to his.

Blaine clapped loudly as he watched Kurt accept his gold medal. Kurt smiled brightly and waved to the crowd. A small tear worked its way down his porcelain cheek and wiped it away. Kurt had done it and Blaine couldn't wait to tell him how proud he was.

As the crowd started to disperse, Blaine made his way down towards Kurt. He weaved through the crowd and ducking through the where the Olympians prepared, the locker rooms. He heard Sue before he could see her.

"Not bad Porcelain," she said loudly and Blaine walked in, just in time to see Kurt roll his eyes. "But miss final prep again and I will pull out your teeth."

"Yes coach," Kurt said, wincing at them image. Blaine knew well enough to know she wasn't kidding. Sue straightened and turned around, eyes locking with Blaine.

"I thought I smelt hair gel," Sue remarked and Kurt perked up to see Blaine. Sue marched past and Blaine side stepped her and made his way to Kurt. He stood and Blaine pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine whispered in his ear and Kurt squeezed him tighter. Blaine pulled back a fraction and steeling himself pressed his lips to Kurt.

Kurt gasped against him, arms still tight around Blaine's neck and melted into the kiss, pressing his lips firmer against his. Blaine, happy that Kurt was responding, deepened the kiss and felt Kurt's finger's thread into his hair.

Blaine gently sucked on his lower lip before pulling away. Kurt's eyes fluttered open, his lips swallow and red. Blaine gently pecked them, unable to help himself now that he had tasted Kurt, and looked at him uncertainly.

"You- we kissed," Kurt breathed and Blaine nodded, arms still wrapped around Kurt.

"Yes. Is that – is that okay?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Of course," Kurt cried and then blushed. Blaine chuckled, relieved and pulled Kurt back into another deep kiss.

Kurt moaned softly and his eyes rolled back into his head. He couldn't believe that he was finally kiss Blaine. He broke the kiss again, brining up a hand to stroke Kurt's cheek bones. Kurt leant into the touch and smiled shyly at Blaine.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," Kurt admitted and Blaine smiled.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Blaine said and Kurt shook his head, kissing him lightly.

"Doesn't matter," Kurt assured him. "You are so much better than a gold medal or the Olympics."

"You were amazing out there," Blaine said, still stroking Kurt's cheek.

"I didn't know you were coming to watch," Kurt murmured.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Blaine smiled and Kurt beamed at him.

They had made it to the Olympics and had both won gold but they had both gained something so much better.

* * *

**Hehehe :) please review and happy reading :)**


End file.
